Snapshot
by mochiizuki
Summary: Semua berawal dari Isogai yang tiba-tiba saja berubah cerewet seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. MaeIso. [Oneshot]


**Snapshot**

.

.

_assassination classroom fanfiction_

_maehara hiroto x yuuma isogai_

_© matsui yusei_

_warnings: OOC-ness, bahasa non-baku, humor gagal, what is plot?_

_._

_._

_dedicated to Ratu Obeng and Fvvn_

_please don't disturb my Asano! :'(_

_._

_._

* * *

_[Semua berawal dari Isogai yang tiba-tiba saja berubah cerewet seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.]_

* * *

"Dia tampan tahu. Super tampan. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat orang setampan dirinya." Isogai berkata dengan berapi-api. Sudah sejak tadi si ketua kelas bercerita tanpa henti tentang seseorang yang dia lihat di kereta kemarin seusai pulang sekolah kemarin. Yang menjadi korban ocehannya tentu saja sahabat masa kecilnya, Maehara Hiroto.

"Iya iya iya." Maehara mencoba untuk tidak menutup kupingnya. "Kau sadar tidak sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kata tampan?"

Isogai langsung manyun. "Memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan dari seragamnya, kelihatannya dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali."

"Kita ini anak kelas E. Bukan satu kasta dengan murid di gedung utama."

"Hei! Kita semua dulu juga ada di gedung utama! Tidak masuk akal kalau aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya."

"Ya mungkin saja!" Maehara mulai adu argumen. "Lagipula, kalau memang dia setampan itu, mestinya dia terkenal."

.

.

"—atau jangan-jangan, kau cuma salah lihat ."

"Salah lihat selama _dua puluh menit _naik kereta?" Isogai pasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Ya habis apa lagi?" ujar Maehara tidak sabar. "Pokoknya aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak membawa fotonya."

"Kau menyuruhku memotretnya diam-diam? Bisa-bisa aku dikira stalker!"

"Masa aku harus ikut denganmu untuk melihatnya?!" Sahabat si Ikemen itu memasang wajah horor. "Ogah! Waktu kencanku berkurang nanti. "

"Dasar playboy."

"Daripada jomblo."

Suara buku dan batok kelapa Maehara yang bertemu terdengar keras.

"KAN KENYATAAN!" Yang dipukul langsung protes.

"Jomblo itu pilihan tau!"

"Bilang aja nggak laku!"

Isogai melotot sambil mengangkat penggaris. Maehara mohon ampun.

"Pokoknya kalau aku mendapatkan fotonya, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!" Isogai ber-_ultimatum_ seenaknya.

"Kok jadi gitu?!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak percaya padaku!"

"Terserah, deh!" Maehara sudah tidak tahan di _bully_ terus menerus. "Aku tunggu hasilnya besok. Awas kalau sampe nggak dapet!" Ia langsung ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan si i_kemen yang _tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tekad bulat sudah terpatri dalam hati seorang Yuuma Isogai.

Apapun yang terjadi dia pasti akan mendapatkan foto itu dan membuat Maehara membayar makan siangnya selama sebulan penuh!

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

'_Ngomong doang sih gampang.'_

Isogai langsung merasakan makna dari ungkapan itu saat melihat sosok yang dia cari tidak ada di manapun.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menunggu di peron stasiun kereta dengan hasil nihil. Padahal dia sudah berada di tempat strategis dimana semua pintu masuk kereta bisa terlihat jelas. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ditunggunya muncul.

Menyerah. Dengan langkah gontai, ketua kelas E itu berjalan masuk menuju kereta yang sudah agak lenggang itu. Dia duduk di dekat pintu sambil mengutuki nasib buruknya.

Sampai tiba-tiba ada sosok familier yang berdiri tepat di seberang kursinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang agak berantakan terlihat sedang fokus mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena syal yang membelit di lehernya, namun Isogai yakin bahwa orang tersebut adalah orang yang dia tunggu.

Isogai bersorak senang dalam hati melihat voucher makan siang gratis menari-nari di matanya.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel _flip-_nya—yang termasuk lawas tapi masih ada fitur kameranya—dengan hati-hati. Berpura-pura mengecek _e-mail_ yang masuk, Isogai dengan santai mengarahkan bidikannya ke mangsa yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu.

—_klik._

Ia langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas sekolah.

'_Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!'_

Isogai berusaha untuk tidak nari bersama Dora saat itu juga.

Kereta mulai berhenti dan dia bergegas untuk segera pergi dari TKP—tempat kejadian pemotretan—sambil menyembunyikan diri dari si pemuda. Pintu di sampingnya mulai terbuka dan dia langsung melesat keluar tanpa pikir panjang.

Merasa sudah berada di tempat aman, Isogai mulai mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya lagi.

Figur lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ terlihat begitu tampan dengan latar mentari senja yang hampir terbenam di jendela. Meskipun hasil fotonya sedikit _blur _karena dia terburu-buru. Tapi, wajahnya masih terlihat jelas untuk menjadi bukti otentik kebenaran ceritanya.

'_Makan siang gratis satu bulan, get!'_

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"Nih, aku dapat fotonya!" Isogai mendengus sombong begitu melihat Maehara keluar dari rumahnya. Ia rela menjemput sahabatnya pagi-pagi hanya untuk memperlihatkan foto tanda bukti tersebut lebih cepat. "Lihat! Dia tampan, kan!"

Maehara mulai sensi mendengar kata 'tampan' yang berdengung di telingannya dari kemarin. "Mana sini coba lihat!"

"Tuh." Isogai menyerahkan ponselnya. "Jadi, sesuai kesepakatan kau harus menuruti perintahku. Tenang saja, bukan hal yang sulit kok. Cuma makan siang gratis selama sebulan penuh. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghemat untuk—"

Si _ikemen _menghentikan racauannya begitu menyadari suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi sunyi. Dia melirik ke arah Maehara dan menangkap sosok sahabat baiknya itu sedang terpaku sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Maehara?"

"Eh—apa?" Maehara mengerjap dari lamunannya. "Maaf maaf. Aku terlalu fokus melihatnya."

"Ng..." Isogai berkata tak yakin karena suasana yang jadi canggung tiba-tiba. "Perjanjian...?"

"Oh!" Mengerti apa yang di maksud, Maehara mulai protes lagi. "Hasil fotonya buram! Nggak ada foto lain apa? "

"Yaelah. Alasan aja ah!" Isogai menghela nafas dalam hati melihat si _playboy_ kembali lagi seperti biasa. Ia sempat parno melihat wajah Maehara yang serius seperti tadi. "Aku cuma sempat memotret satu kali! Kamu kira gampang apa bikin foto candid kaya gini!"

"Nggak bisa! Pokoknya harus jelas! Siapa suruh cuma ambil foto sekali doang."

"Oke _fine_!" Isogai mulai sok _keminggris_—tanda dia sedang kesal. "Awas aja sampe alasan lagi."

Alhasil, sekarang Isogai kembali menunggu dengan sabar di stasiun seusai pulang sekolah.

Ia melihat jam yang ada di dekat loket pembayaran tiket dan memperkirakan kapan dia bertemu dengan si tampan kemarin. Hanya tinggal lima menit sampai jarum panjang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

Entah mungkin karena hari itu semua orang sudah pulang semua atau bagaimana, tapi stasiun kereta tersebut terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang terlihat merupakan penumpang kereta—tidak termasuk petugas yang ada di sana.

'_Itu dia!'_

Isogai segera mengikuti sosok pemuda yang mulai masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan mencari posisi aman di mana dia bisa mendapatkan hasil foto yang terbaik. Tangannya sibuk mengambil senjatanya untuk mengabadikan momen yang di incarnya.

Mengarahkan ponsel ke korban pemotretannya, Isogai segera menekan tombol 'ok' dengan bersemangat.

—_**CEKREK!**_

Suara keras yang keluar dari ponselnya membuat semua orang satu gerbong menoleh ke arahnya.

Gerbong yang isinya hanya Isogai dan si cowok tampan.

.

.

Isogai _fix_ operasi plastik di Thailand.

Kepalang basah, si Ikemen hanya pasang tampang _puppy face_ sambil berharap tidak digelandang ke kantor polisi karena dikira penguntit.

"Kau mengambil fotoku?"

Suara tenor berat menyambut Isogai yang sudah ketar-ketir di tempat duduknya. Ia melirik sosok si pemuda tampan sudah berada di depannya.

"Uh...Iya?" Isogai otomatis menjawab jujur "Maaf...Aku lupa mengganti ke mode _silent_."

_Bukan itu masalahnya!_

Sayangnya Isogai sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sibuk memikirkan sikapnya yang sudah jelas melanggar privasi orang itu. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gugup.

"Kalau mau foto...Sekalian saja kita foto berdua."

_._

_._

'_Buset nih orang modus amat.'_

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Isogai pura-pura cengo.

Si pemuda tampan membuat gerakan seperti orang di borgol.

"Iya deh! Iya!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia langsung menekan mode _camera_, dan segera berpose dengan cowok di depannya. "Udah nih. Jangan laporin ke polisi, ya?"

Yang ditanya pasang tampang pura-pura mikir.

"Hm...Aku ingin kau kencan denganku dulu hari ini."

"Kenapa?!"

"Soalnya kau tipeku."

Isogai antara pingin ketawa dan nangis.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Mau kupanggilkan 110, nih?" Ancam pemilik rambut pirang itu santai. "Oh iya, serahkan ponselmu sampai kita selesai kencan. Sebagai jaminan."

Isogai pasrah. Kereta mulai melamban tanda mereka sampai ke tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya. Keduanya langsung keluar dari kereta begitu pintu terbuka. Isogai mengikuti si pemuda yang berjalan menuju ke toilet yang ada di ujung stasiun.

"Tunggu di sini."

Isogai mengawasi pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam dan menghela nafas lega. Ingin rasanya untuk kabur sekarang juga. Tapi, ponselnya masih ada di pemuda tersebut. Mana masih nyicil lagi bayarnya.

Si _ikemen_ langsung fokus begitu mendengar derit suara pintu yang terbuka. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Karena yang keluar dari sana bukan cowok tampan yang bersamanya tadi. Tapi, seseorang yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

Tidak salah lagi.

Itu Maehara Hiroto.

Tapi dengan rambut pirang yang sama seperti si tampan.

.

.

—Isogai gagal paham.

"Maehara...?" Si Ikemen berkata lambat. "Kamu ngapain_—_"

Perlu beberapa saat sampai neuron otak Isogai memproses semua yang terjadi.

_._

_._

"_Ehhhhh?! Jadi kamu?!_"

Si tampan—bukan—Maehara langsung terbahak keras.

"Ya ampun! Aku tidak tahu ternyata _loading_ mu selambat ini! Kukira kau akan langsung menyadarinya begitu aku mendekatimu!"

"Ngapain kamu dandan segala kayak gitu! Pake ngecat rambut warna pirang lagi!" Isogai merasa dibohongi.

"Buat kencan sama cewek lain, lah. Kalo aku nggak nyamar kaya gini kan bisa ketahuan. Lagian ini bukan cat permanen." Maehara menjawab enteng. "Lucu tahu lihat kamu sama sekali tidak mengenaliku."

Isogai berusaha untuk tidak menonjok wajah Maehara saat itu juga.

"Kenapa wajahmu bisa berubah sedrastis itu?!"

"Make up itu seperti sihir ya?" Maehara berkata dengan nada seperti orang ngobrol soal cuaca.

Isogai masih tidak menerima kenyataan. "Tapi, suaramu beda!"

Maehara berdeham dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "_Maksudnya suara ini?_"

.

.

"_..."_

"Suara perut bukan hal sulit untuk di lakukan kalo sudah terbiasa." Maehara pamer gigi putihnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau masih mau berkencan denganku?"

Wajah Isogai langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"...SIAPA YANG MAU KAMPRET!"

Maehara tertawa puas sambil melihat Isogai berlari meninggalkannya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mempertimbangkan untuk mencoba mengencani sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_**A/N: **Saya__ nulis apaan sih..._

_Oke. Perlu di ketahui maeiso bukan OTP author jadi saya sendiri bingung kenapa kok bisa ngetik mereka. Mana wordnya banyak bener lagi. O)—( Padahal ini awalnya cuma iseng ngetik di status, terus tiba-tiba berubah jadi demo masal nyuruh lanjutin... Jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya abal sekali ya. #buangdiri_

_Dipersembahkan untuk __**Ratu Obeng**__ dan __**Fvvn**__ yang kemaren ngancem-ngancem gegara kekurangan asupan MaeIso. Nih udah ta selesein, jangan apa-apain Asano gue plis. :'( #nangiskenakarma. Cepet sembuh juga buat kaki kalian berdua! _

_*uhuk*maafjadicurhat*uhuk*_

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan mampir. Kalau ada salah EYD atau typos percayalah itu sengaja. #gak_

_Please leave a review! ^^_


End file.
